1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a graphic processing method suitable for printing actions of a printing machine.
2. Related Art
To process graphics for printing, a conventional printing machine usually implements two methods. A first processing method is performed with respect to graphics with color variations (for example, graphics with gradual color variations). Because each color dot is different from another, the first processing method needs to convert each graphic dot from the RGB color mode to the CMYK color mode before the dot layout is processed. In other words, once the graphic data are accessed from the storage addresses, logic computing is performed before color mode conversion and then storage to the target addresses. The second processing method is performed with respect to graphics without color variation (for example, monochromatic graphics without color variation). Because every dot is the same color, the second processing method differs from the first processing method in that it does not require logic computing for converting the color mode of each dot. Instead, the graphic data is accessed from the storage addresses, and then the color of only one graphic dot needs to be converted to modify the color of all other graphic dots. Subsequently, the converted graphic data are stored in the target addresses. In other words, the second processing method converts the color part of the graphics, i.e. one graphic dot, from RGB color mode to CMYK color mode, which then is combined with the shape part of the graphics to complete the dot layout process. Conventionally, the first or second processing method is implemented to process all the graphics of one document page. When the number of pages increases, the implementation of different processing methods might result in a substantial difference in the processing time.
However, the conventional method of determining whether either the first or second processing method is to be used is not satisfactory. Therefore, it is necessary to create a method by which one can determine which processing method is to be performed in order to reduce processing time.